Everyone's a Winner
by brinababy
Summary: Huey/Riley. Incest.
1. Chapter 1

Huey was a man of his morals, a real stand-up guy, but that didn't mean all his thoughts were pure. At first he could have just blamed it on teenage hormones, but he'd been looking at his little brother that way for so long that there weren't really any valid excuses for it. What had began as an unexpected wet dream that visited him when he was twelve had evolved into a sick longing, a perverted, insatiable fantasy starring his own kin. How he could continuously harbor such a strong sexual desire for his own loud-mouthed, punk little brother was beyond him, but he'd already realized that it was past the point of repair, something he'd have to learn to live with. He never planned on telling Riley how he felt, but the lust was still there, burning in the pit of his stomach, a screaming desire that flamed its hottest when he was alone with the object of his affection.

Lately the yearning the 17-year-old felt for his 15-year-old brother Riley had become almost unbearable, and it continued to manifest itself in the form of an aching, painful heat that begged to be satisfied. He'd tried jerking off to keep the beast at bay, but he inevitably made himself uncomfortable when thoughts of the younger boy flashed through his mind. He'd cum several times to dirty fantasies involving Riley, and would always end up feeling worse afterwords. He'd lock himself in the bathroom for an hour at a time and jerk his cock while he imagined Riley on his knees in front of him, mouth open in anticipation to taste his other brother's cum, or bent over, spreading his cheeks while he waited patiently for Huey to cum on his ass. Nothing he did, however, satisfied the desperate urge he had inside of him that wanted to tear Riley's clothes off and fuck him raw and senseless while he begged for mercy, for decency.

"Huey? Nigga, you in there?" a knock on the bedroom door and a familiar voice interrupted another one of Huey's furious masturbation sessions.

"What do you want, Riley?" Huey hissed, tucking his still semi-hard cock away in his pants and getting up to open the door for his brother.

Riley looked homely in the doorway, cornrows disheveled, wearing a tight tank top, a pair of grey sweatpants, and a dainty cross necklace, but still managed to appear devastatingly attractive to his older brother. He looked at Huey curiously with big brown eyes. "What'chu been doin', man? You been in here all damn day. You's startin' ta freak me out," Riley said, one hand on his hip to accentuate his point.

Huey caught himself staring at Riley's slender waist, aching to wrap his arms around the small form and kiss him sensually. Looking up to admire Riley's face, a harsh glare snapped him out of his stupor. "Yeah, so? It's not like we'd be hanging out together anyways," Huey said. He had a point, the two didn't spend much more time together than they had too, so it was a bit suspicious for Riley to inquire about whatever Huey was doing during the afternoon.

Riley scoffed. "Ion' care, nigga! This my room too, you can't be alone in it all day! It's creepy!" He looked over Huey's shoulder into the room they shared, yet didn't. "And why the hell're my underwear on your bed?" Riley inquired harshly.

Huey stiffened, racking his brain for a good excuse. The truth was that he'd been sniffing them while he was masturbating, but there was no way he was going to tell Riley that, so he said the only thing he could think of. "I don't know."

His little brother narrowed his eyes at him. "Whatever, nigga. You was probably doin' some gay shit with 'em, so I don't even wanna know." Riley pushed Huey's shoulder and sauntered past him into the half-dirty room. He plopped down on his own bed, laying back and relaxing on his arms. "It smells like ass in here," Riley commented.

Huey stood awkwardly in the doorway, watching his cocky little brother dumbfoundedly as he thought hard about what to say. He decided to be petty. "It only smells so bad in here because of your bedwetting."

Now Huey's cocky little brother flinched, hurt flashing across his face. "Nuh-uh, I din' even wet the bed last night," Riley argued, though there was a considerable difference in his tone and confidence. Even though Riley was 15, he was still wetting the bed, and he hated when Granddad or Huey picked on him for it. It was a bad habit he never grew out of and he was obviously quite insecure about it.

Huey softened after seeing his brother's demeanor change. "I'm sorry. That was mean," he said, taking a seat by Riley on the bed, who defensively pulled his legs up to his chest.

Riley held his knees and averted his gaze as the air grew thicker. "Whatever man, it's cool," he muttered. "I'm sorry for pickin' on ya,"

Huey nodded. "Alright." There was a thick wall of tension in the air, making both teens feel uncomfortable in the room. Huey scanned his brother for a sign of what to say or do. He looked so vulnerable, balled up on the bed with that forlorn expression on his face. Huey wanted to gently spread his knees apart and kiss his brother's lips, to touch his soft, supple body and show him how much he really cared for him, but he knew it was a bad idea. Huey heard Riley sigh softly and instinctively wanted to make him feel better.

"Are you mad at me?" Riley asked hesitantly. It made Huey nervous, he sounded geniunely insecure, so different than his normal arrogant self.

Huey shook his head. "Of course I'm not," he said, and he saw his brother nod.

"Aiight," Riley said. After a few seconds of silence, Riley spoke again. "Can I ask you something else?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Were you touchin' yourself when I came up here?"

Huey's breath hitched in his throat and he tensed up. "U-uh, why?" he sputtered, looking at his brother anxiously, hoping that he hadn't seen him sniffing his underwear or anything.

"Well, uh, I'm just wondering," Riley said innocently enough. "Because you be up here a lot with the door locked and stuff,"

Huey sighed. At least he hadn't seen the worst of him. He decided to go with the truth. "Yeah, yeah I was. Sorry." Huey wasn't expecting the next question.

"Is that why you had my underwear?" Riley asked, looking doefully at his older brother. It made Huey uneasy that there wasn't a trace of anger or disgust in his voice, just plain curiousity.

Huey looked at his brother and to the floor, silently wondering what to do or say. It dawned on him that Riley wasn't as gullible as he thought he was. "Is that what you think?"

"Maybe."

"Why would you think that?" Huey asked, looking concernedly at his brother. He wondered if his perversion had been that obvious, or if Riley had just been making lucky guesses for the hell of making them.

Riley shrugged, avoiding eye contact. "I dunno, nigga, it just seemed kind of like you were .. usin' 'em."

Huey blushed, furrowing his brows. "What the hell do you think I would use your underwear for?" he snapped defensively.

"I don't know, man! That's on you!" Riley yelled, blushing along with his brother. After a second he calmed down, losing his confidence as quickly as he gained it, and beginning to wonder if his suspicions were even correct in the first place. Maybe, Riley thought, he was crazy and had just been imagining the way he thought Huey'd been looking at him lately.

The air was beginning to get thick again when Huey sighed. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, Riley. I wasn't trying to."

"So you's admitting you had my underwear?" Riley prodded, narrowing his eyes at his brother again.

"What would you say if I did?" Huey asked uncertainly.

"Depends on what you was doin' with 'em."

"Well," Huey said lowly, "what if I was .. pleasuring myself with them?"

Riley blushed hard and scowled, looking away from his brother and to the floor. "Were you?"

"Maybe."

"But why would you do that?" Riley pressed. "Unless you were, like .. attracted to me?"

"Maybe I am," Huey whispered, turning to face his nervous little brother on the bed. "What would you think about that, Riley? Would that bother you?" Huey leaned a bit closer to his brother. "Are you bothered right now?"

Riley felt the heat prickle his face and he swallowed. "H-Hey, man .." He felt Huey's fingers caress his chin affectionately and it made goosebumps rise on his creamy brown skin. "Are you tryin' to tell me somethin'?"

Huey stared intensely into his little brother's anxious brown eyes. He licked his lips and thought of how fucking good it would feel to just press his lips to Riley's. "Depends if you wanna hear it."

"I do, nigga, tell me," Riley breathed out desperately. "I'm confused. Just tell me,"

Huey smirked and cupped Riley's cheeks before leaning in to sensually kiss his open mouth. "Mmmmph!" he heard Riley moan into the kiss, it sent a pleasurable jolt down to his cock that began to stir with excitement. The older brother marveled at how warm and soft the younger's lips were, and never wanted to let them go. Huey held his squirming brother still by the face as they both breathed frantically through their noses while their lips pressed awkwardly against each other.

After almost a minute, Huey released his brother and watched him pull back and gasp for air. Riley wiped his lips with his arm and searched his brother's eyes for answers. "You .. you just kissed me," Riley croaked, voice hoarse from the shock of what just happened.

"No shit," Huey hissed, still half-straddling his exasperated little brother. He blushed and chuckled when he felt the 15-year-old's stiff cock poking him through his pants. "And you're hard," he reminded the younger.

Riley blushed and squirmed in discomfort underneath his heavy, horny older brother. "I can't help it, man," he argued.

Huey grinned. "Really? Do I turn you on?" He leaned in close, wrapping his arms around Riley's little frame and gently ghosting his fingers over his ticklish sides.

Riley squirmed, also grinning mischievously. "Stop it!" he demanded, attempting to push Huey's hands away as they began to tickle him. "Hehehe .. fuck you, man! Cut that shit out!" Riley ordered between giggles.

"Mmmm.. I know you like it.." Huey sneered as he tickled his little brother relentlessly. "Look how hard you are. You love my hands all over you," he teased as Riley wiggled and laughed underneath him.

"Nohoho I don't!" Riley promised breathlessly. "I'm not a fag, Hu-hueeey!" he exclaimed through another bout of laughter as he thrashed around underneath his brother's hands and fingers.

"Yeah, whatever, tell that to your hard-on!" Huey's own cock was throbbing as he tickled his little brother and the sexual frustration began growing stronger. He wanted to flip Riley over and yank both of their pants down so that he could pound Riley's ass until it was bleeding, sore, and raw. He knew this situation was getting more dangerous by the minute and that their play needed to come to an end, and that maybe they could continue another day if Riley was ready for it. Huey grabbed both of his brother's wrists forcefully and pinned them beside his head.

"What'chu doin', nigga?" Riley asked when Huey pinned him tight and pressed their bodies together. His cock was aching and Huey being on top of him made it even harder to forget about.

"Do you want me to stop?" Huey inquired, searching Riley's eyes for an honest answer.

Riley sighed and looked away. "Not really."

"So you _do_ like it?" Huey asked with a grin.

Riley blushed and scowled once again. "So what, nigga? You can't judge me, you's the one who beats off to his little brother's underwear, ya sick fuck!"

Huey flinched. "I'm not judging you. I want you. If you let me have you I'll consider myself lucky," he admitted.

The younger brother looked shocked. "You .. really?" He looked up at his older brother with an astonished expression etched on his pretty face. "You .. want me?"

"Of course I want you," Huey confessed. "More than anything, Riley."

There was an awkward silence between the two before the older brother crawled off of his captive and sat on the bed. Riley sat up and self-consciously looked at his older sibling.

"Aiight," Riley finally said, "I'll date you if you want me to."

Huey smirked and laughed quietly. "That wasn't _exactly_ what I had in mind, but that's good too," he said.

"Even though we're brothers? Isn't that incest?"

"I won't tell if you won't." Huey said with a satisfied grin.

"I definitely won't."

"I guess I don't have to jerk off to your undies anymore." There was an awkward laugh and an awkward hug.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Huey woke up earlier than he normally did. It was just beginning to get bright outside, the sky was a dull grey-ish blue and the clock read 4:40 a.m. He turned over in his bed to look at his little brother's sleeping form. Riley looked peaceful as he slept, and it put Huey at ease to know that his brother was at least sleeping soundly. Huey stretched and got up to look closer at Riley.

Riley was curled up in a ball on his side, one thumb in his mouth as he slept. Huey noticed his sheets were wet and realized Riley had urinated in his sleep again. He sighed and sat next to Riley on the urine-soaked bed, gently rubbing his little brother's shoulder. 'He looks so peaceful,' Huey thought, 'I'd hate to wake him up to change his sheets when he'll just lay back down anyways.'

Huey slid one hand under Riley's blanket and ran his hand down his little brother's pajama-clad form, feeling the soft fabric of his nightshirt and stopping at the hem of his pee-soaked pants. 'This is dirty,' he thought, in a futile attempt to convince himself not to molest the poor kid. 'But on second thought, he's a deep sleeper and I know he won't wake up.' and with that Huey felt he had enough permission to touch Riley's tiny body.

The 17-year-old rubbed his little brother's wet crotch through his pants, marveling silently at the warmth his soaking clothes held. Huey could feel Riley's cock underneath his pajama shorts and boxers, and he gaped at how satisfying it actually was to rub his little brother's dick. "Mmmm.." Huey moaned out loud.

Huey got carried away and rubbed a bit harder, causing Riley to moan and squirm in his sleep. Huey drew his hand back, breathing as quietly as he could, body frozen in fear. 'Please don't wake up," he thought.

A second later, Riley turned his body and woke up silently. He rubbed his eyes and looked at Huey surprisedly. "Huey? What'chu doing?" he whispered, voice hoarse from just waking up.

Huey looked away ashamedly. "Nothing. Sorry," he muttered, standing up to leave. Riley grabbed him by the hem of his shirt and he turned around. "Yeah?"

"How long was you sittin' there? You coulda woke me up and told me that I .. you know .." Riley croaked, trailing off embarrasedly.

Huey nodded. "I'm sorry," he said, flustered.

Riley sat up in the bed, pulling off the comforter, about to get up and change. "Riley," Huey said nervously. "Would you maybe .. lay back down?"

"For what?" Riley said. "I gotta get up and cha-"

Huey climbed onto his brother's bed and straddled his anxious sibling's body. "Stay on the bed.. please, don't fight me," he begged, sitting on top of Riley's wet cotton-pajama-covered body.

"What're you doin'?" Riley asked confusedly. He eyed his brother with suspicion, uncomfortable by the feelings the position had created. Riley felt Huey grab his wrists and pin them beside his head. He squirmed a bit, realizing Huey wasn't going to hurt him, but still uncomfortable with the situation. "There's pee all over me! I need to change."

"No, stay," Huey said simply, "I need you like this." He leaned down and forcefully kissed Riley, He felt his younger brother squirm underneath him as he smashed their lips together as hard as he could. He was sure it was hurting Riley, at least making him uncomfortable, because he could feel Riley forcibly pushing on his shoulders in a futile attempt to overthrow him. He needed to kiss Riley like this, his fighting made him so much hotter, though he didn't really want to hurt his brother.

Huey only pulled back when he needed air, and took the time to gently caress Riley's cheek after the kiss. Riley looked up at him with wide, terrified eyes, and Huey smiled gently down at him. "It's not that bad, is it?"

Riley glanced away. "It's fine, I just .. feel gross like this."

Huey smiled reassuringly. "I know. And you can leave if you really want to. I just want to be with you right now, in this bed," he said, earning a smug look from his younger brother.

Riley snickered. "You's kinda weird, you know that?"

Huey chuckled again. "We've all got our secrets," he said with a smirk. "Now, lay on your stomach."

Riley winced but obliged. "Fine," he said, moving to lay on his stomach after Huey'd given him room to move. "Now what?" he asked, cringing at the feeling of the pee on the bedsheets soaking through his oajama shirt and getting him wet with his own urine.

"Now, if it's okay, I'm gonna touch you." Huey stated. Reaching for the hem of Riley's pajama shirt, he pulled it up along his petite body, feeling the warmth growing inside as more and more of his sibling's creamy brown skin was exposed.

Huey ran his hands along the soft, smooth skin of Riley's back, rubbing up and down and gently fingering his sides, smiling as Riley squirmed at the ticklish sensation. "You're so ticklish, I know it means no one else has touched you," he purred. "You're not used to being touched, are you? Because I want to be the only one who does," Huey whispered lustfully. He was right, Riley was panting and blushing, he'd never been touched by anyone before.

After he was satisfied with Riley's top half, he gripped the waistband of Riley's pajama bottoms and boxers and pulled them down halfway, revealing a delicious-looking crack that Huey wanted to bury his face in. He refrained for the time being and instead ghosted his fingers over it, biting his lips at the sight of Riley awkwardly grinding his hips in reaction to the feeling. After he felt he'd teased Riley sufficiently he yanked his pants and shorts the rest of the way down to his knees, and sat back down inbetween Riley's slender legs, spreading them apart to get better access.

Huey rubbed Riley's supple asscheeks, making the younger virgin sigh in half-bliss and half-exhaustion. Huey smiled softly as he gripped them tightly and squeezed, kneading his little brother's firm ass, before spreading the cheeks apart, and then releasing them to start over and rub them again.

Riley rocked his hips from side to side, his smiling face buried in the pillow to hide his embarrassment. He tensed up when he felt a wet finger trail down his asscrack and worm it's way to his entrance, resting just outside, but close enough to make him afraid. "D-Don't. Please," Riley whispered, glancing back at his brother. "I'm not ready."

"Relax. It's just a finger. It won't even hurt that much," Huey promised his brother before gently prodding Riley's moist, virgin pucker with his index finger. "I bet you'll love this."

"Please!" Riley whined before a strange, invasive sensation made his whole body jerk and an embarrassing yelp come out. "Ahh!" Riley cried when Huey's finger penetrated his tight ring of muscle. Huey was holding him down by his hips, and he hated the feeling. He needed to squirm, needed to move, needed to get to safety. "Gaah, Huey!" he gasped when Huey curled his finger inside his burning anus.

"Shhh, just relax," Huey whispered soothingly, rubbing small circles on the small of Riley's back with the hand that wasn't attempting to violate his little brother's bum. "I'm here for you," Huey cooed, "I promise. Just relax,"

Riley's trembling body slowly began to get used to the finger inside of him, and he eventually found it pleasurable. Almost as soon as he'd become comfortable, however, he felt Huey start to thrust his finger in and out of his tight, throbbing hole. "Gaaahhhh.. shit..." Riley whispered hoarsely, body shaking from head to toe, overwhelmed by the new sensations he'd been exposed to so quickly. After only a few thrusts of Huey's finger he felt a sensual heat begin to build up in his balls and cock. "Fuck, yeeeah.. Huey, I'm 'bout to nut.."

"Go ahead," Huey panted, fucking Riley with his index finger harder and faster in an attempt to enrich his orgasm. "Cum for me, baby.." he whispered.

"Aaagh!" Huey suddenly felt Riley's tight asshole clench it's absolute hardest, and Riley's body tense up as he cried out in pleasure and came on the already wet bedsheets. He kept his finger in Riley's ass as he trembled and gasped, shakily coming down from his intense apex.

After he felt Riley had calmed down enough, he gently pulled his finger from Riley's wet hole, blushing at the sight of it gaping slightly and twitching as it recovered from the loss of Huey's finger. Riley turned to look at his brother, exhaustedly but lovingly. He sat up and let himself be cradled by Huey's open arms. "I love you, man.." Riley whispered.

"I love you, too.." Huey promised as he stroked his little brother's braids. They went back to sleep in Huey's fresh bedsheets, Riley to exhausted but Huey dreaming of what more could be to come.

To be continued


End file.
